The present invention relates to the field of position determination systems. Specifically, the present invention pertains to a method for providing information to occupants of a mobile vehicle based on the vehicle""s location and direction of travel.
Vehicles (e.g., automobiles) equipped with on-board navigation systems are becoming more common. These navigation systems typically rely on the Global Positioning System (GPS), or a similar type of positioning system, to determine the vehicle""s position.
There are prior art applications in which the position information is used to target content (such as but not limited to advertising) to occupants of the vehicle based on the vehicle""s location. This content is indexed by location and stored in a database residing on-board the vehicle. When the vehicle approaches a location contained in the database, the content associated with that location is communicated to the vehicle""s occupants.
Such a system finds use, for example, when a user (e.g., a vehicle occupant) enters a query regarding the location of a particular type of merchant. For example, the user may request the location of the nearest hardware store or grocery store. Similarly, the user may request the nearest location of a particular restaurant, using the name of the restaurant. In response to the request, the prior art systems provide the location and perhaps other information, such as a map or directions.
A disadvantage to these prior art applications is that, while the prior art systems may provide the nearest location, it may not provide the location that is most convenient to the user. For example, the nearest location may be one block in the wrong direction down a one-way street, or one exit back on a freeway, with a more convenient location being a couple of blocks or exits ahead.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and/or method that can more effectively provide location-based content to users, in particular users who are occupants of a moving vehicle. The present invention provides a novel solution to this need.
The present invention provides a method and system that can more effectively provide location-based content to users, in particular users in a moving vehicle.
The present embodiment of the present invention pertains to a method and system for dynamically communicating content to an occupant of a moving vehicle according to the location and direction of travel of the vehicle. Multiple items of content are loaded onto the vehicle and updated at periodic intervals. Position information (such as Global Positioning System information) is used to determine the location of the vehicle. The direction of travel of the vehicle can also be determined from the position information. In the present embodiment, using the vehicle""s position and direction of travel, a particular item of content can be selected and communicated to an occupant of the vehicle. In one embodiment, the content is displayed to the occupant; in another embodiment, the content is communicated audibly.
In one embodiment, the vehicle""s position and direction of travel can be correlated to geographical information, and the geographical information can be factored into the selection of a particular item of content. The time of day can also be used to select a particular item of content. Other information, such as the vehicle""s speed, can also be factored into the selection of content to be communicated to the vehicle""s occupants.
In one embodiment, the multiple items of content loaded onboard the vehicle can be characterized according to the characteristics associated with the content. In another embodiment, the content can be specific to each user or occupant of the vehicle.
The present invention thus introduces new dimensions to the concept of providing content to users. In accordance with the present invention, content can be more precisely targeted by location, direction of travel, time of day, and/or other factors, making the content more relevant to users.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments that are illustrated in the various drawing figures.